The inquisitor
by toad DXD
Summary: Start GoF Stupidly OP harry so if you don't like don't read trespasser happend but Giselle became divine and Morrigan stayed with the inquisition and the inquisition became the army of the chantry with the inquisitor on same level as divine Reviews please any help will be apritiated
1. Chapter 1

**I Own Nothing everything belongs to their respective owners everyone stayed with the Inquisition and it was not disbanded **

It was Halloween at Hogwarts the Goblet of fire just unmasked the three Champions for the legendary Triwizard Tournament. However, Professor Dumbledore stopped what he was about to say about when the first task was when the Goblet flared to life once more the piece of parchment that came out this time had only one name "Harry Potter" he said as if a whisper. Louder He screamed "HARRY POTTER!" then everyone in the hall heard a song that was sung as if a prayer to a god

_Shadows fall and hope has fled_

_Steel your heart, the dawn will come_

_The night is long and the path is dark_

_Look to the sky for one day soon_

_The dawn will come_

_The Shepherd's lost and his home is far_

_Keep to the stars, the dawn will come_

_The night is long and the path is dark_

_Look to the sky for one day soon_

_The dawn will come_

_Bare your blade and raise it high_

_Stand your ground, the dawn will come_

_The night is long and the path is dark_

_Look to the sky for one day soon_

_The dawn will come_

Then they heard a loud boisterous voice saying "where is Harry Potter!" A timid looking Gryffindor looked at the grand doors of the great hall and spoke "H-he's in here" eleven people came into the hall one had horns like a bull another looked about as tall as a goblin. "Ah there he is the greatest of warriors the mage among mages the rouge among rogues our inquisitor"

An exasperated voice rang through the halls "why are you idiots here" spoke a bespeckled emerald eyed boy who looked like any where was better than here "why he heard there was a tournament so we thought that you might want your equipment and we want to watch you demolish these inbred hicks and their ways so why not come see the strongest of all the people show this dimension how to fight" Said the horned man

"Really Bull that's the only reason you're here?" replied harry in a questioning tone. "No we are also here for protection for the tournament someone let slip to the gods and now Divine Victoria sent the inner circle" said the now named Bull

"Mr. Potter Can you please explain how you know these people and who they are?" spoke Dumbledore "Sure from the right we have The Iron Bull leader of the Bull's Chargers mercenary company" " I got this Inquisitor Varric Tethras rouge storyteller and occasionally unwelcome tagalong." "right next we have Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, the former right hand of the Divine. Then we have "Where is the asshole that put the Herald in this bloody tournament I will stick him with so many little arrows." Sera our resident crazy person, next we have cole the nicest member of our group (except for maybe Josephine), Then "Dorian of House Pavus formerly of minrathous." right so next is Warden Blackwall, after Blackwall is Vivieene first enchanter of mosimard and grand enchanter of the imperial court, Next to Viv Is Ambassador Josephine Montilet, Then Commander Cullen Leader of the Inquisition forces, next to Cullen is our spymaster Sister Liliana Nightingale then our resident arcanist Morrigan. This is my inner circle, the leaders of my army and all around good people. Does that answer your question?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback_

_A seven year-old Harry Potter was in the Dursley home when a green portal came over him and he vanished_

_When he awoke he was a 20 year old and was locked in a dungeon of sorts two women came in and questioned him on the scar on his hand that was glowing with green energy. He then_

_met two people on his way to close the breach into the fade they were Varric and an elf named Solas. they made it to the rift and he later met the Iron Dull Vivienne Dorian Sera and Cullen_

_He had many adventures as inquisitor but after he won the war against Corypheus he told his inner circle about the fact he is only seven years old two years later he killed solas who attacked the grand summit he then was in a dreamscape and thousands upon thousands of beings appeared and spoke with one voice "YOU ARE NOW THE ONE TRUE GOD" when he woke up he was met with his inner circle surrounding his bed like guards he told them what happened and made them all immortal so he had friends for the rest of time and space he spoke with finality "I have to return to my home dimension i leave you with a way to contact me if wever you need me also i set up a viewing station so you can see my life in my home dimension but whatever you do do not come and get me unless it is an absolute emergency i'm talking Corypheus or fen' harall level got me" and then he put 35 seals on himself as to appear weak although he already knew everything he must remain ignorant seeming_

_End Flashback_

"And That is how I met them" harry spoke leaving out all the stuff about godhood

"My dear you should enter your adult form and break the seals so you can win this silly tournament" Spoke a lovely looking Ebony woman the hall now knew as Vivienne

"Alright

**When Hope is gone **

**undo this lock and **

**send me forth on a **

**moonlit walk**

**Release restraint level**

**0"**

Green light filled the hall and when it cleared a man that was six foot five and had shoulder-length white hair and pointed ears and wearing robes that looked to be made of silk but as strong as iron (look up robes of the High Keeper) and he had a staff that was gold and had five gems in mouths of serpents ( Staff of Ainz Ul Ghon from Overlord)

"Ah it feels so good to be back in this body. Well the seals have been broken huh there are seals that i did not place on myself on here as well let's check that shall we **Diagnostic**"

**Stats**

**Magic 1000 block APWBD**

**Int 1000 block APWBD**

**Spd 1000 block APWBD**

**Agt 1000 block APWBD**

**Vit 1000 block APWBD**

**Abilities **

**All language block by APWBD**

**Natural affinity for the elements Block 90% APWBD**

**Control of other creatures Block APWBD**

**End Diagnostic**

Well lets get some sleep we'll worry about everything tomorrow.


End file.
